venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainforest Temple (Episode)
Page is a modified version of https://www.ign.com/wikis/lego-indiana-jones-the-original-adventures/Lost_Temple. Credits to the walkthrough’s writers. '''Rainforest Temple '''is an episode in Season One of Venture. Plot Robert Jacob is leading the apocalypse team through an amazon. Terrence finds a broken vial of a substance, which he drinks to check if it is acidic. It turns out to be ichor, and he runs to warn Robert. Luke is shot by a shaman's blow dart gun. Glender trips into an abyss, and is beaten up by the witch doctors. Scarlet is scared away by Crawlers, and Robert notices that members are disappearing left and right. Finally, Terrence pretends to pull a gun on Robert, who promptly grabs it out of his hands and pretends to aim it at Tyler. They eventually find a temple in the distance, and Venture forth (hey, that is the name of the video game!). Terrence finds a wood button on the ground in front of a head statue. However, Athansios says "It's a trap!" and Terrence destroys the statue with a pickaxe, disarming the trap. Tyler gets out a shovel and digs out some earth, which they use to build over a gap. Robert punches down a Yewchinilla Tree, which he uses the wood of to craft a ferry for the team to cross a river. At the other side of the rainforest, Terrence finds giant crawlers. Tyler gets spooked by them, until Athansios show him that they are as weak as normal Crawlers. Scottie accidentally steps on a pressure plate, which causes bullets to shoot from dispensers. The team eventually makes it inside the temple, where Robert finds a ladder, and promptly climbs it. Terrence also ends up climbing it, alongside Tyler. They find three buttons, and Robert pushes the center one. Athansios finds three platforms, respective to the three buttons. After Robert pressed the center button, the center platform's spikes broke, so Scottie deciphers what is going on, and tells Robert to press the left button. He does, and the left platform's spears break. The brothers jump the center platform, and Prisco tells Robert to hit the right button. And the right platform's spikes are disabled. Terrence congratulates the brothers on making it through the trap. However, Tyler questions where the rest of the members of the apocalypse team are, and Athansios denies any possibility of their decease. Scottie pulls a switch behind the spikes, which causes a dispenser to dispense branches, and Prisco asks Cyan for a crafting table. He hands his brother the workbench, and they craft a ladder, which the brothers use to get through the temple. After climbing their ladder, Robert notices beanstalks growing in the temple. Terrence suggests they use them to climb across a gap, and they do. However, the ivy snaps, and the brothers are sent plunging to their deaths, until Athansios builds a bridge ladder over the gap. However, Scottie accidentally steps on a loose beam, which falls down, and warns the others to be careful over the bridge. They end up on the other side of the temple, where there are pressure pads and dispensers. Prisco warns them that they could trigger a trap, and that the dispensers dispense arrows. They walk over the cobblestone plates, thinking they do no trigger arrow-shooters, and they end up being correct. Cyan asks if there will be any more spear traps, and Robert denies so. Boyce gets out some rock from his inventory, and decides that they should use it to build across the pit. They end up building across the hole, and Robert finds what he was looking for: gold. However, he realizes the gold is on pressure plates, and decides to carefully replace the gold with Metallic Ingots. However, the metal is not heavy enough and too strong, resulting in another one of several traps in the two hours of the Jacobs searching for treasure. The mossy rocks the temple is made of start revolving and hovering, and the brothers quickly escape. Another abyss awaits the brothers, but they escape via the growing beanstalks. After swinging again, Robert finds a ladder, which they climb and find ivy, which they pull on to trigger another ingress. While escaping, Terrence notices a bunch of holes filled with spears, and Tyler prompts everybody NOT to fall in the spiky pits. The Jacobs successfully make it over the road without falling into a hole. However, they are encountered by the natives, who turn out to be Cannibals, specifically the Clips. Clip demands to have the brothers in the guillotines and have their cerebrums eaten. However, Robert builds a golden altar. Athansios tells Clip that Robert is building the altar of Count Lionel, and that Lionel will attack Clip villagers. Robert also places mossy stone in the middle of the summoner and Hell-Rack on top, in addition to Scarlet-Rock Torches on all of the golden sides. Lionel comes and decapitates the cannibals, and Robert thanks Lionel for this. Scottie tells Clip that his tribe is clearly outnumbered, until the leader of the Gal, a tribe of shooters comes. Gal attempts to snipe the Jacobs, but Prisco chucks an arrow at Gal's eye. Cyan chucks a spike at the other eye, causing Gal to open his mouth and die. The brothers escape from the rainforest. Trivia * Rainforest Temple is the first half hour special of Venture, and the first episode where Flakerot is never shown. * This is the first half-hour special. The second was Ultra Team, the third was Ultra Team 2.0, and the fourth was Venture Race. * This is the last appearance of the Apocalypse Team before they become the Ultra Team. Allusions * Raiders of the Lost Ark Several scenes are parodied, such as the opening and the face melting scene. * Return of the Jedi Athansios says Admiral Ackbar's famous quote "It's a Trap!". * SpiderMan The song Venturian Man is a parody of the theme song. Category:Episodes Category:Season One